


Late Night

by CyanideEpitaph



Category: Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24956542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyanideEpitaph/pseuds/CyanideEpitaph
Summary: What if you wanted to go to heaven but god said nah you mistreated Gertrude Yorkes.
Relationships: Alex Wilder/Gertrude Yorkes
Kudos: 1





	Late Night

In the dead of night, Gertrude Yorkes sat alone on a bench beneath a flickering streetlight. Behind her was an aesthetically pleasing French restaurant where patrons sitting closest to the windows gawked and gestured toward her shaking form. Wiping her eyes she sniffled periodically in the cooling air shivering from the lace black dress she had on. 

"Stupid, Gert. Stupid stupid stupid Gert. I can't believe I fell for that." She thought resting her chin on her palms. With each passing her car ruffling her dress she soon crossed her legs holding herself in her arms. "The least someone could do is offer me a jacket." She frowned shivering. Hearing the jingle of the restaurant bell she perked up a bit to see a laughing couple exiting. Passing her the pair continued on with their night without a single glance back. "At least they're happy." Her head dropped back down as a car drew closer. 

"Gert?" A familiar voice spoke up. Looking up Gert blinked in surprise finding Alex behind the wheel wearing a goofy pinwheel hat and matching shirt. 

"Weenie hut junior?" She smiled holding back a laugh. Looking down Alex smiled despite himself. 

"Okay. Okay. Get your jokes out before you get in." 

"No jokes." She waved her hands defensively laughing freely. Popping up from the bench she hopped in his car still laughing.

"Please tell me you lost a bet." She wiped a stray tear from her eye still shivering. 

"It wasn't a bet but I do have to replace my mom's favorite French press. So I joined the working class for some quick cash." He explained driving away from the restaurant. 

"Well thanks for helping me out." She settled down reveling in the car's heated air. 

"Hey. It's nice being a knight in shining armor." He grinned patting the steering wheel, "My trusty steed and I." 

"Even if its sexist and demeaning to women?" She glared from the corner eye. 

"Well when you say it like that." He rubbed the back of his neck, "Sounds like you've got a Gertittude."

"Did you just-" She paused blinking and turned to him, "Make a pun of my fucking name trying to make me laugh?"

"Is it working?" He glanced her way changing lanes. 

"I didn't say that." She turned to the window hiding her smile. Lapsing into a permeable silence disrupted by the soft beats of the radio Gert focused on her thoughts as Alex drove. 

"Why are men assholes?" She proposed after a couple of streets. 

"One of life's mysteries, Gert." Alex eyed her stopping at a red light, "Even I don't know and I'm one of them."

"I mean just why would someone do this to another human being?" She rested on her hand looking at the window. 

"You want to tell me what happened?" He merged onto the freeway. Biting her lip Gert went quiet for a moment bouncing her eyes between him and the window now splattered with raindrops. 

"Y-you know Gunther, right?" She spoke up. 

"That transfer student from Detroit right? Kinda of a dick." He commented as she laughed, "What he gives off dickish vibes."

"Yeah. I caught onto that a little late." Her laughter died down, "Anyway. We've been texting the past week and finally he asked me out. You know finally. A guy takes serious interest in me. But it turns out it was a challenge to get him on the basketball team."

"A challenge? Seriously?" His grip on the wheel tightened. 

"A fucking challenge. See if you can get the fat nerdy social justice warrior to dress up for you then strand her miles away from home." Her voice cracked toward the end as she drew her knees closer to the seat and rested her face on them. 

"I'm sorry." Alex spoke up a moment later resting a hand softly on her shoulder. 

"It's not your fault." Came her muffled reply not reacting to the touch. 

"Still. You didn't deserve that. No one deserves that." He almost growled with narrowed eyes. With only a sigh for his reply the pair fell into a tense silence as they came off an exit. 

"This sounds selfish," He cleared his throat, "But why did you call me?"

"I wanted to see a friendly face. And I couldn't stand what my parents would say or what Molly would think after she helped me all day with this outfit," She gestured to her dress and jewelry, "I refuse to let Chase or Karolina see me like this and I knew Nico would be meditating by now."

"So I was your last resort?" He flashed a grin her way. 

"No." She jumped before seeing his grin and glaring, "I just needed someone who wouldn't judge."

"Well I'm sure you don't need me to tell you." He slowed to a stop in front of her house, "But you're beautiful, Gert."

"So why say it?" A slight edge to her voice. 

"Because you're my friend and I want you to be happy." He turned to her as much as the seat would allow, "Just because that dick didn't appreciate you doesn't mean someone won't."

Wiping away some tears before they could properly start Gert laughed. Undoing her safety belt she leaned forward and pulled Alex into a hug with a squeeze for good measure. 

"Thanks, Dr. Alex. I'm feeling a little better." She admitted with another laugh. 

"Glad watching daytime television with my mom is a good thing." He laughed as they separated. Showing one last smile Gert exited the car, making a mad dash for the front porch of her home in the sprinkling rain. Watching her go Alex waited until she entered the house before taking off leaving a trail of red in the watery dark. 

Inside Gert leaned against the front door with a sigh. Kicking her heels off she walked past the living room shaking water from her hair. 

"Gertrude." The voice of her mother called from the living room. Walking backwards she found her sitting crossed legged in an armchair wearing a bathrobe. 

"Hey, mom."


End file.
